This invention pertains to the art of scarifying tools and, more particularly, to scarifying tools of the hand held type.
The invention is particularly applicable to scarifying tools for scarifying the ends of pipe or the like and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and the tool may be used for scarifying members other than pipes.
Prior to soldering or adhesively joining the ends of metal or plastic pipe and fittings, it is common to scarify the inner and outer ends of the pipes and fittings for cleaning and deburring those surfaces which receive the solder or adhesive. Various scarifying tools have been developed for performing scarifying operations of this type. U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,799 issued Feb. 9, 1965, to Johnson discloses an abrasive tool wherein a plurality of abrasive members have abrasive grit on the outer surfaces thereof. The individual abrasive members must be tapped and threaded for receiving threaded extensions on the tool and for receiving setscrews to lock the abrasive members in position. Tapping and threading are expensive procedures. Abrasive grit tends to become worn away or clogged so it loses it effectiveness quite rapidly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,496 issued Jan. 26, 1971, to Martin discloses an abrasive tool wherein a highly flexible body member has abrasive projections secured to its opposite ends by screws. It is rather difficult to use the abrasive end projections when the body member is highly flexible. Securing the abrasive projections to the body member with axially extending screws creates the possibility that the screws and abrasive projections will become loose during use. The abrasive grit also loses its effectiveness by wearing away or becoming clogged. U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,982 issued Jan. 18, 1972, to Martin discloses an abrasive tool wherein the opposite ends have projections integral with the body member. The abrasive grit is either bonded to the projections or is mixed in the material from which the tool is molded. Abrasive projections using grit often make line contact with a pipe end so that the pipe end is not fully cleaned around its full circumference or along the length of the end portion to be joined.
It would be desirable to have an arrangement wherein scarifying devices could be secured to a body member in an inexpensive manner. It would also be desirable to have an arrangement which would permit the use of wire brushes which are often longer lasting than abrasive grit and perform a more thorough scarifying operation.